


Public Displays

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius enjoys drawing attention to his relationship with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Age disparity (43/17), innuendo, PDA's  
> A/N: Originally written for the first round of the Harry/Scorpius LDWS at harryscorp100 on Live Journal where the prompt was "age disparity", the drabble had to be 300 words or less and this one made it through to the next round.
> 
> Thank you mugglemama for the beta.

Harry shoved open the restaurant door and exited, the chilly air biting into him when he reached the sidewalk.

Scorpius was close on his heels. "Oh, don't be like that, Harry. She only got what she deserved."

Harry whirled round. "Might you ever act your age? It's bad enough that people are staring because you look young enough to be my child—hell, you are young enough to be my child. Most people might have assumed it was just an innocent dinner, but you just couldn't let it be, could you?"

Scorpius looked offended. "Are you ashamed of me, Harry?"

"Of course I'm not ashamed of _you_. I am ashamed of _your behaviour_. There's a way to comport yourself in public."

"My behaviour? _She_ was the one who should be ashamed. Old bat was looking for a show, so I just went and gave her one."

And when Scorpius had it in his mind to put on a show, he did _not_ do it halfway. The poor gawking lady two tables over's mouth had fallen open and a bite of chicken had fallen out onto her plate when Scorpius slid across Harry's lap, wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and launched his tongue down Harry's throat.

"Do you think we might make tomorrow's headlines in the _Prophet_?" Scorpius asked. "I think I saw a flash from a camera in there."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Harry grimaced. He could just imagine the headlines now. _Boy Hero Becomes Cradle Robber._ Just wonderful.

"I'd sure like to see the look on my father's face when he reads tomorrow's paper."

Harry pondered that very thought himself. _Shite._ "You're giving me an ulcer."

"Ah, Harry, what doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

"Maybe. But I'm not sure which of those you are yet."


End file.
